How Draco Malfoy Fell In Love
by HPLuva316
Summary: Draco Malfoy has fallen in love with a mudblood. Not just any mudblood, but Hermione Granger. What will Harry and Ron think? Most importantly, what will Lucius think?
1. Default Chapter

Summer Doubts  
  
Hermione Granger could be found studying in her bedroom. Although it looked to the average  
  
person as though she were studying, she wasn't. She was too nervous to study. She was, in fact,  
  
expecting a long awaited owl from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, Hermione  
  
was not an average girl, she was a witch. She and her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter  
  
attended a school where they were taught magic. Today, she was supposed to be getting her list of   
  
supplies for her seventh, and final year at Hogwarts.   
  
'It should be here soon' she thought to herself as she looked out her window.   
  
About twenty minutes later Hermione saw a large brown owl coming toward her house.   
  
"Yes!!!" she screamed as she opened her window to let the tired owl in. She opened the Hogwarts   
  
seal on her letter and opened it excitedly. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Granger  
  
Welcome back to your 7th year at Hogwarts. We are pleased to inform you that you have  
  
been selected as Head Girl this year. Congratulations. You, as well as the Head Boy, are expected   
  
to follow rules and regulations this year. Prefect meetings will be scheduled by Professor McGonagall.  
  
You are also expected to work alongside the Head Boy to plan events such as balls, dances, etc...  
  
You're school list is enclosed and school begins on September first.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,   
  
Cheif Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,  
  
International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
'I wonder who the Head Boy is. Maybe Ron or Harry' Hermione thought   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was in a very good mood. He had just recieved his Hogwarts letter informing   
  
him that he was appointed Head Boy.   
  
'Like there was ever a doubt' he thought to himself as he walked down the corridors of Malfoy Manor  
  
to his fathers office. When he arrived, he knocked on the door exactly 3 times. One of the many   
  
security measures in the manor. Draco smirked to himself as he remembered the last person  
  
who forgot to knock 3 times.   
  
"Enter" he heard his father's cold voice call. Draco despised his father, contrary to popular belief.  
  
Ever since Lucius had killed his mother in his 6th year, Draco had hated him. All he felt for his   
  
father now was hate, pity, and fear.   
  
Draco walked into his father's office and informed him that he had been made Head Boy. His father   
  
did not seem surprised at the news.  
  
"Excellent Draco" Lucius said, not looking the least bit proud of his only son. "And who is the  
  
Head Girl?" Draco hadn't thought about that. "I don't know, Father. The letter didn't say" Draco replied,  
  
knowing the consequences of his words.  
  
Sure enough, Draco was promptly smacked across his face by Lucius. "You don't know?!" Lucius   
  
screamed "IT IS YOUR JOB TO KNOW!!!" Lucius's voice was rising, as was the pain Lucius's many   
  
blows inflicted. Lucius anger disappeared as soon as it came, and he said calmy "If you are to make  
  
a good spy to the Dark Lord, you'd best get your facts straight, Draco. Good day." "Good day Father"   
  
Draco replied, sporting a black eye and a bloody lip. 'Thank Merlin Hogwarts term begins tomorrow'   
  
Draco thought to himself as he exited his fathers quarters.  
  
A/N Pleeeeze review. Tell me what you thought pleeze. =) 


	2. Realizations

Realizations  
  
Hermione had just crossed platform nine and three quarters. She had owled them earlier that   
  
week, and neither of them were selected as Head Boy. She continued to wonder who it could possibly be   
  
when she spotted a head of fiery red hair.  
  
"Hermione!!!" Harry screamed excitedly as he hugged her. So after she was tackeled by Ron. She looked  
  
at her two best friends.   
  
'Wow! I hardly recognize them!' she thought to herself amusedly. It was true. Harry, once a short, skinny   
  
boy, was now about 5' 9" in height, and had developed a muscular build from so much quidditch   
  
training. He was quite handsome. Hermione then looked at Ron. He was now a towering 6'1" and his  
  
once fiery red hair was now an auburn color, most likely from the summer sun. He was slightly more   
  
muscular than Harry, and also very handsome.  
  
"You look great 'Mione!" Ron exclaimed while Hermione grimaced at the nickname Ron had called her  
  
since sixth year. Hermione, who was once the small, mousy looking bookworm with frizzy hair, had  
  
developed into a beautiful woman. Once Hermione had found a spell from 'Witch Weekly' to tame  
  
her frizzy hair, she had found it gave her a more mature look. It now fell past her shoulders in soft golden  
  
curls. Her once shapeless body was now very curvy. The only trait in which she still retained was   
  
the bookwormish nature.  
  
"Thanks Ron. So how long did you two wait to do your homework this summer?" She asked jokingly  
  
"Erm...well.." Harry muttered something incomprehensible  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, not understanding Harry's mumbling  
  
"A week before term started." Ron said, embarrassed  
  
"Well don't come crying to me when you two have failed all of your essays. Honestly, how could  
  
you boys be so careless?! I know for a fact that Professor Snape's essay must've taken at least   
  
a whole weekend to write! And what about-"  
  
"'Mione, the point is we got the essay done. Does it really matter how long it took? Spare me  
  
the lecture." Ron said  
  
"Fine" replied Hermione moodily  
  
As the trio boarded the Hogwart's Express, Draco was looking at a very pretty girl. He had  
  
never met the girl before, of that he was sure. He watched as she got onto the Hogwarts Express with-  
  
What?! This girl was with Potty and the Weasel, and where was the mudblood? Wait. It couldn't be.  
  
Was this girl...Granger?  
  
'I must really be going nutters' he thought to himself as he went to look for Crabbe and Goyle on the train.  
  
"So, 'Mione, how was your summer?" Harry asked conversationally  
  
"It was great! We traveled over. We went to France, Italy, and a bunch of other places. Actually, I met this   
  
very cute Italian boy!" But at Ron's warning look, Hermione quickly said "And we were only friends, Ronald"  
  
"Like you were with Vicky?" Ron said sarcastically. When Hermione was about to reply, she was interrupted.  
  
"Aww, is the Golden Trio having problens in paradise? That's such a shame." A cold voice drawled  
  
"Shut your mouth, Ferret" Ron said sharply  
  
"Is Weasel jealous that Mudblood found someone that might have enough gold in Gringotts to buy something?  
  
Merlin knows you don't." Malfoy said tauntingly. For once, he was not flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He  
  
looked slightly intimidated when Ron reached toward his wand.  
  
"You know what Malfoy, you're absolutely pathetic. All the gold in Gringotts couldn't buy you a life." This came   
  
from not Harry or Ron, but Hermione.  
  
For some reason, that remark stung Draco. He stalked back to his compartment, muttering about 'Unworthy  
  
Mudbloods'  
  
"Great going Hermione!" Harry exclaimed and Ron grinned proudly at her.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their compartment, they were soon joined by Ginny. Instead of  
  
sitting in a seat, she sat right on Harry's lap and kissed him while Ron made gagging noises.   
  
"When did this happen?" Hermione asked slyly, motioning to Harry and Ginny  
  
Since Harry and Ginny were peoccupied at the moment, Ron answered her. "Over the summer. They were owling   
  
eachother back and forth. Once Harry came to the Burrow, he asked her out and obviously Ginny accepted, so  
  
here they are, kissing." Ron said, thoroughly disgusted by the display of his sister and best friend kissing.  
  
"Shut up mate. We were just saying hello." Harry said happily as Ginny slid into the seat next to him.  
  
Hermione was very confused for the rest of the train ride. 'Why did Malfoy back out of that fight? He  
  
didn't even insult me directly. Why do I even care? Why should I care what comes out of his mouth? Should I   
  
even care that he got very sexy over the summer? With his sexy smirk, and his silky looking blonde hair  
  
that falls into his dreamy face. WHAT DID I JUST THINK?' She looked up, startled. She hadn't even realized   
  
what she was thinking. But although she was utterly horrified by her thoughts, she couldn't help think in some   
  
part of her mind that he was very attractive. He had a very muscular build. His hair that was once slicked back  
  
now hung limp in his face, accenting his gorgeous silver eyes and making him look very sexy.  
  
A/N What do u think? Thx 4 the reviews ppl. They were really great. I know in this chapter there isn't really much   
  
on how Draco feels, but in the next chapter, I promise there will be more about him. Keep reviewing pleeez. Also,  
  
jasminee, I'd really like 2 RR your fic. What's the name of it?  
  
Lazy-anji, I;m reallly glad u liked it so far. Thx 4 the reviews!!! Keeep it up pleez =) 


End file.
